Use of polylactic acid-based resin, which is produced from plants, has recently been investigated with consideration for influences to the global environment.
For example, JP 2007-106843 A discloses a lactic acid-based resin composition containing a lactic acid-based resin, a polypropylene-based resin and an epoxidized polyolefin, which composition was developed in order to provide a lactic acid-based resin composition from which a molded article excellent in weld strength can be produced. However, there are requests for improvement of the lactic acid-based resin composition of the document in rigidity and heat resistance.